Heart Cut Into Pieces
by picc.lover
Summary: Kagome is hiding something from InuYasha. What is it? What will He do when he finds out about it? Will he help her, or will her hurt her even more?
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha doesn't know. He doesn't know about the cuts all over my body, and the pounds I've lost, and he probably wouldn't care if he did. Wait, that might be a lie. He tolerates me enough to hang out with me.

I, along with my friends Sango, Miroku and InuYasha, go to ShikonHigh School. We are all in the eleventh grade. I'm a cutter, and none of my friends know it.


	2. Just another day of pain

"InuYasha, I think you're drooling." Said Miroku.

InuYasha hit him on the back of the head. I didn't have to look to know who he was drooling over: Kikyo, his past girlfriend. They dated, until she couldn't keep her hands off of Naraku. Needless to say, they broke up, and he was heartbroken.

"Hey Miroku, shut up. No one likes a lecher." Said InuYasha.

"At least he has a chance of getting some." Said Sango.

Sango and Miroku laughed while InuYasha glared at them. He picked up his Pepsi and dumped it on Miroku. "Ha! That's what you get you pervert."

Sango and InuYasha laughed and Miroku glared. Then he and InuYasha got into a drink fight while Sango and I watched. I haven't said anything at lunch for the past few months. It doesn't seem to bother anyone.

The bell rings. They get up to throw their trash away and I left to my next class. I don't eat lunch.

In my next class, the only other person I know is Sango. Sango takes her seat next to me.

"Hey, you feeling' okay? You've been acting totally different this past month or so."

"Hm. Yeah, I'm good. I think I might be coming down with something."

She looked worried. "Okay. Do you feel up to the study session tonight?"

"Yeah. Maybe some of my smartness will rub off on you." I smiled. I think.

She laughed along with me. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." We turned back around and class went on. So did the rest of the day. My last class is with InuYasha and Kikyo. Fun.

He sits next to me and stares at her. I sit next to him and stare at him staring at her. She sits at the front of the room and stares at Naraku, who stares at me, and it's just one big circle. No, I do not like InuYasha like that. I hope.

"Alright class, time for the homework check." Said the teacher. I took out my homework, he didn't, she came by to check it. I was prepared for a normal class of him ignoring me for her, but then a note landed on my desk.

_Hey, something's up with you. Tell me._

I didn't know who it was from, so I looked up and around. Naraku looked mad, so I looked next to me, and InuYasha was staring at me. So now the circle is off. InuYasha's looking at me, Naraku is glaring at InuYasha, Kikyo is glaring at me, and I'm looking at all three. I look down and hide my face from all of them.

Class went on, and I could feel different people's eyes on me. When the bell rang, I ran out of my chair, to my car, and then sped home.

When I got there, I ran up to my room, and shut the door. I took a shower, and got some bleach out for my knife. There's some dry blood on it that needs to be cleaned off and bleach is the only way to do it. There was a knock at my door. I tossed the knife into a random drawer, and shut it. I opened the door to my room to find InuYasha there with an annoyed look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Why didn't you answer me in class today?" He more like demanded than asked. He looked scary in a short-sleeved red tee, and some jeans. "Well."

"Hi to you too InuYasha."

"There's a reason why I skipped hellos. Why didn't you answer my question?"

He came into my room through the opening I left him. "Because there's no answer to it."

"Yeah there is. And I want to know what is going on with you. Right now Kagome."

"There's nothing wrong with me InuYasha. I promise." Cross my fingers.

He eyed me skeptically. "I don't think so."

"Well, regardless of what you think, that's what you're getting."

"So you admit that there's something wrong with you. What is it? You know you can tell me." His nose twitched. "What is that smell?" He looked around my room. "Is that bleach?"

"Does it look like bleach?"

He looked at me with a look as if to say 'duh'. "Well, duh."

"So shouldn't you know the answer to that question?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. Why do you have it out? You clean your bathroom on Saturdays, not Tuesdays."

"Does it have to be a specific day for me to clean my bathroom?"

He grumbled, meaning I'd won this. "I guess not." He looked down to the drawer that I tossed the knife into. "That drawer has the stench of your blood on it and in it. Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're not on your period, so why is there the scent of blood on your drawer?"

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe I'll just take a look in it to find out." He said as he looked me in the eye.

Just then, Sango and Miroku burst in, delaying InuYasha from looking in the drawer. "Hey! InuYasha, what are you doing here so early?" Asked Sango.

"Waiting for you two to show up." Said InuYasha.

"Yes, but you're normally late, so why choose tonight to show up early?" Asked Miroku wiggling his eye brows. "You're turning red in the face InuYasha."

"Well, I asked her a question in class today and she ignored me, so I came over here for an answer."

"Ever think that if she didn't answer you it's because she didn't know or she didn't want to answer? Or maybe there was no answer to the question. Or, and I like this option the most, maybe she doesn't like you." Says Sango while laughing. I smiled at her antics.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" I asked while smiling.

We then went to studying math, then physics and then some Spanish. After around two hours, two of the three of my friends left, but InuYasha hung back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He began sniffing around my room like a dog looking for something. "I'm going to find out what you're hiding from me. I'm tired of these games Kagome. I want to know what's wrong with you, and I want to know now."

I sighed. "Nothing is wrong with me."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Then why do you never smile or laugh or eat. You look dead when you sleep."

"You watch me when I sleep?"

He blushed a little. "No, when you take naps and I see you. Pale, lifeless, and just dead. When you sleep, sometimes I feel as if I'm at a funeral."

"InuYasha, I'm fine, I promise."

He looked at me skeptically. "I don't believe you right now, and don't in general."

"So you don't trust me enough, you just tolerate me, is that it?" I was starting to become angry. How dare he say he doesn't trust me when I've been nothing but loyal to him, even when he ditched me to see Kikyo, even if it were a life or death situation.

He took a small step back. "Well, maybe if you didn't lie so much I'd have a reason to try and trust you."

"So, you don't even have a reason to try to trust me. That's funny InuYasha, it really is, because I've been with you through everything, while when I needed you most, you were nowhere to be found."

He scoffed. "Please, when I'm in trouble, it's worth something. When you get into trouble, it's usually something petty and stupid."

I froze, and he must've noticed, because his face changed to worry and regret. "So, you're the only one with problems, eh. So when you say that my trouble isn't worth anything, neither am I, right? I'm just a stupid girl to you, right. Not worth a damn thing." I gave a cruel laugh. "Well, why are you here then?"

He thought about it for a minute. Then his face changed and he became angry as well. "I don't even know why I bother."

"The door is right there then."

"You finally said something worth listening to for once, how nice." He turned on his heel, and with every step, he plunged a dagger into the pieces that used to be my heart.

For an hour I just stood looking at the door, hoping he's come back through them. I was aware of my phone going off on my bed, but I paid no attention to it. I was lost in my own world of fear and loss.

At around midnight, I went to bed. I saw that there were about seventeen messages from Miroku and Sango, but none from him. I didn't read the others and I fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Miroku's in my bed

When I woke up, it was six-thirty in the morning. It felt like I hadn't gotten enough sleep like always. I checked my phone and I had one new message from Sango, but still nothing from him. I deleted the rest of the messages.

I got ready for school in a daze. Put on some baggy black jeans and a loose shirt. I put my pocket knife in my pocket just in case I should need it later in the day. I drove to school, parked, and went straight to my class. None of my friends or InuYasha has that class, so I was safe until second period. My phone kept up a constant vibration, notifying me that someone was calling me. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

The screen showed a picture of Sango and me last year hanging upside down in a tree. Her light pink tank top was coming up, or rather down, exposing a small part of her mid-section. I was hanging right side up, with my Arthur Christmas tee on; I love that movie.

However, I declined and sent her to voicemail. When class started, I turned my phone off.

(*Boring class teacher talk*)

The bell rang, and I went the long way to my second period, the one with Miroku. When I entered, he sat in his seat next to mine with a scowl on his face.

"Why did you send Sango to voicemail this morning? Do you know how mad she is right now? Do you know how much pain _I_ had to suffer this morning because you ignored her? Kagome Higurashi, you'd better have a damn good reason for doing that." Said Miroku

"I do." I said.

He got an expectant look on his face. "Explain. Right now Kagome."

"My teacher was talking to me, and she turned her back for a moment, and I didn't want my phone vibrating non-stop, so I turned it off." I shrugged my shoulders to seem nonchalant about it.

Miroku eyed me suspiciously. "Sure. For now, but at lunch, you're going to have to deal with her."

"Sorry, same teacher needs me somewhere else today. Sorry."

Miroku got really red in the face. "Kagome Higurashi you had better be at your house tonight."

"Where else would I be?"

"InuYasha is mad at you too."

He slouched down a little when he saw my face. "Excuse me? HE is angry with ME?"

"Yeah, he said something about you and him fighting last night. He wouldn't tell me anything about it though. And he's coming over to your house, and that's why I told you that you'd better be there. If you're not, it's MY head on the line."

I had a hard choice to make: go somewhere else until morning, or let Miroku suffer because I don't want to face him. "Why doesn't he talk to me another time?"

He sighed. "I don't know; something about wanting privacy away from other demon's ears." Miroku rolled his eyes. "He has a phone, so I don't know why he can't use that to contact you."

"Because he's too stupid to understand technology."

Miroku laughed. "I hope he didn't hear you say that."

"Bitch please, I don't care if he did or not; I'm not afraid of him."

Miroku just kept laughing.

So, I ditched lunch with Sango and Miroku and went to the library to do some extra research on a history paper that was due in three weeks. I always do these things weeks before the due date.

I was browsing in the Civil War section, when I saw a pair of white dog ears pass by the shelf in front of me. I knew he smelled me in here, so I carefully made my way to the end of the section, making sure my footsteps didn't sound rushed or hurried. I turned my head toward the other end of the shelf, and saw a foot appear from the other side just as I was stepping behind it. I could see the door so I slowly made my way over there, and slipped out unnoticed.

When I was out of InuYasha's hearing range, I ran to the stairs, and up them, tripping over the top few, but kept going.

As I reached the other end of the hall, where the doors leading to my car were located, a body smashed into mine as I reached the door, and arms wrapped around my torso. I struggled and kicked, but the arms were made of steel. Or so steel would've been better then who it was, that is.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked a honey-smooth voice from behind me.

"Never mind that, why did you tackle me, InuYasha?!" I tried to kick him once more.

"That's not important right now, what's important is why you were running from me?"

I struggled more. "Get off of me InuYasha."

He restrained me further. "Not until you stop struggling and let me take care of the cut you got when you fell up the stairs."

My eyes widened. I struggled even harder and faster. "I'll do that. Let go of me!"

"No!"

Just then, InuYasha was lifted off of me, and I was free to breathe. I looked over to the lockers, and Koga was restraining InuYasha.

"Get off of her you stupid mutt." He looked to me with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay Kagome? You're hurt."

I smiled at him. "I'm fine, just need to go to the bathroom to clean up a little bit, that's all."

He gave a swift nod. "I'll take care of this guy." He turned his head back to InuYasha and growled in his face, and InuYasha growled right back.

"Put me down you mangy wolf. Your breath smells so bad I might pass out."

"Ha. Just shows how weak you are."

"Koga, please don't hurt him." I pleaded with him.

He looked to me with soft eyes. "Kagome, he hurt you. Look at your knee."

"I got this when I tripped up the stairs. He didn't do this. Do you think he'd still be alive if he did?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He smiled softly. "I guess not. Go clean up, I'll hold him here."

"Thanks." I got up and ran to the nearest bathroom. I sat on the sink and was cleaning off the cut when someone's fist almost broke the wood on the door.

"Open the door Kagome!" He kept banging on the door, and I was afraid he would punch a hole in it. "Open the door!" He pounded his fist against the door and I swear the wood bent a little. I crouched under the sink just in case he went totally nuts and broke the door.

Suddenly, it just stopped. "It's okay Kagome, I got him and the bell will ring soon and he can't afford another tardy, can you mutt?" I could hear the smirk in Koga's voice. But that's because Koga was right. If InuYasha was late or ditched one more time, he'd have truancy and they'd call his parents, and his parents are strict.

The bell rang, and something hard banged against the door. "Mark my words, Kagome Higurashi, I _will_ find you." He pounded the door once more, and walked away.

I got out from under the sink, and sat on it once more. The bathroom I was in is never used; in fact the janitors rarely clean it out. I sat on the sink pressing a wet paper towel to it. After a few minutes, I didn't want to go to the class with Sango and InuYasha, the two hotheads, so I left. I ditched the last two classes of my day.

When I got home, my brother and aunt weren't there. My parents died a while back. InuYasha skipped their funeral because Kikyo wanted to give him back his stuff, even though they were his second pair of parents, and he was like another son to them.

I walked upstairs and texted Sango back.

_Hey, can I come over tonight?_

I wasn't going to stay here tonight, that was for sure. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Miroku, but something worse will happen to me if I stay.

_Sure, why not. Hey, InuYasha is seething right now. Hey, why not ask him to come over and Miroku and we can have a study date?_

_NO! If he's really as mad as you say he is, then inviting him over tonight will just make it worse._

My phone buzzed again. It was Miroku.

_Too late for you. He knows where you're going to be tonight at Sango's. She already asked. Hey, if you need a place to crash, my house is yours._

Not a bad idea. I trusted Miroku enough for him not to do anything to me. I got an idea.

_Hey, why not switch places tonight? Don't tell though. You'd go over to Sango's, and I'd go and spend time with your mom._

Sango responded.

_Too late though. I just asked and he said he'd love it. I'll ask Miroku. Sorry. What time?_

_ Around six_.

I thought about what I would say to Miroku's mom tonight when I just randomly showed up there tonight. She likes to cook, and she's really good, so I might just ask her to teach me, then when I left, I'd sneak through the window. Miroku replied.

_Sure, that works. I asked my mom about you and me switching houses, and she said 'lol, sure why not. You crazy kids are so strange'. We're good. Why is InuYasha so mad at you anyway?_

_ I ran from him at lunch, so he tackled me, but Koga got him off, I ran to the bathroom, and he started beating the door, but then the bell rang, and he left and now here we are._

Sango replied to my text.

_Okay. Miroku said he couldn't make it though. Oh well. Do you know why InuYasha is so mad?_

_ Nope. Why not ask him?_

I packed a bag for tonight, and made sure to lock some of my most secret items (like my diary, knife, and other things) in my car.

Miroku replied.

_Kagome, he doesn't like it when people run from him. But he tackled you? Is he still mad about the question he asked you? I told Sango that I couldn't make it._

_ Thanks. I know I'm texting both of you at the same time. :) And I don't know why he was mad, he just was._

Once everything was secured, I packed the essentials, and right as I was about to take a shower so I didn't have to use Miroku's, Sango replied.

_I dare not ask for I fear for my life. Lol, really though. I do fear for my life._

_ Haha, well that's okay, most people do when he's mad._

I got in the shower. I couldn't shave my legs because of the cuts on them. I haven't shaved for months now, or worn shorts or short-sleeves. My legs weren't unsightly, but they weren't smooth. My arms were covered as well.

When I got out and checked my phone that had three new messages.

This one is from Miroku:

_We're good for tonight. Good luck and have fun._

This one from Sango:

_ Okay, we're all good. And I know, right? His temper is awful. Anyway, see you tonight since you're not here._

This one from InuYasha:

_ You'd better be at Sango's tonight or else._

The nerve of that guy. Tackle me then tell me where to be. I wanted to reply 'what are you going to do if I'm not?', but that would get me into some serious trouble.

I went downstairs and looked at the clock. I ate a salad then I was about to drive to Miroku's until he texted me.

_Don't come over until six, he's here. Girl, you owe me one._

_ Please don't start counting now. :)_

I put my keys back on the hook, and settled on the couch. Sota didn't ride with me, so when the bus dropped him off, he wasn't surprised to see me.

"Sup sis?"

"Not much, how about you?"

"Hitomi, that's what."

Hitomi is the new girl in Sota's class that he has a really big crush on. "What now?"

"Well, this kid called Goshinki, he asked her out, and when she told him that she liked someone else, Goshinki said he'd beat them up. I don't know who she likes, but I want to find out as well."

"Ever think that maybe she just said that to get him off her back? Little bro, just use your manly charm on her."

He smiled. "Okay, see you later." He turned and ran upstairs.

Just then, my phone buzzed non-stop. Miroku was calling me.

"Hello?"

I didn't even get the first word out before he started talking. "Get out of there now! He's coming. I don't care if you come here, but hurry, he's driving really fast." The line disconnected.

"Sota, I need to go! I'll call you later." I ran out the door, keys and phone in hand, my bag was already in the car. I started it, and zoomed out of there as fast as I could. I went to the place where InuYasha and I first met: Sacred Tree Park.

_Flashback_:

A little boy in red overalls was laying in the mulch, covered head to toe in dirt and dust and blood.

A little girl in a green dress with dusty black shoes shook him awake.

The boy jumped back and shouted, "Stay away from me!" and began to cry.

The little girl handed him a tissue from her pocket. "I won't hurt you, I promise." He looked at her cautiously, and she smiled. "I promise."

He took the tissue that he was offered hesitantly. "You promise?" He asked in a shaky voice.

The girl's smile brightened slightly. "Course not. Just cause you're a half demon? I don't think so." The girl put her hands on both hips, and grinned at the sun with her eyes closed.

The boy laughed at her. "Stop that, you look funny." He wiped the tears from his golden eyes. "Thank you."

The girl nodded her head. "Anytime. Are you new here?"

The boy nodded his head slowly, wondering if he should share this with her or not. "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers, so tell me your name so we don't have to be strangers anymore. I'm InuYasha Takahashi. What's your name?" He held a hand out to her, even though he was still on the ground.

The little girl took his hand and pulled him up. "Kagome Higurashi."

And thus began a friendship.

_End flashback_.

Yeah, those were the good times. No Kikyo, no feelings, and no knowledge of what a cutter is. But then Kikyo moved here and things started to change. I was standing in the same spot I stood eleven years ago and helped him up (I'm 16).

I walked all around and swung on the swings a little. Before I knew it, it was six. I got in my car after I made sure Miroku and InuYasha were at Sango's, and went to Miroku's house.

His mom was waiting for me. "Kagome, hi!" She pulled me into a big bear hug. Miroku's grandfather was the founder of ramen noodles. "How have you been darling? Come on inside."

She led me into the living room. Her husband and Miroku's father sat on the couch reading VampireAcademy. "Hello Kagome, how are you?"

I giggled a little bit. "Still reading, are we? Isn't this where I left you last?"

He laughed a little and put his book down. "Indeed it is. Have you read this though? It's quite interesting. They categorize vampires, Strigoi, Moroi and Dhampir. Evil, good, and half human, half vampire. And the dhampirs are guardians to the Moroi, and these two dhampirs have fallen in love with each other, and it's real, unlike Twilight which is just lust."

"Rose and Dimitri. I've read the whole series and the three books in the spin-off series, "Bloodlines". Wait until you read the rest of those, you'll love them."

"I do!"

"Well, I'm going to let you get back to your reading now."

He nodded his head and just like that, he was reading again. For the duration of the evening, Mrs. Mushin taught me how to make her salsa and her macaroni and cheese pizza. Then we ate the pizza and salsa with chips, and the three of us played games until ten.

"Look at the time! Do you need the shower dear? I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I took a shower before I got here, thank you."

She gave me a warm smile. "Okay then. Well, I'm sure you know where Miroku's room is. I'll get this and have sweet dreams dear."

"Are you sure?"

"Goodnight dearie."

I smiled and went to Miroku's room, where my bag was placed neatly on the bed. I got on the floor, because I don't know what Miroku does in that bed or who, and fell asleep instantly without looking at my phone.


	4. Taken by Yasha

So, last night, when I went to bed without looking at my phone, was a bad thing to do. InuYasha blew my inbox up with texts that I don't want to repeat. Miroku called me twice and Sango texted me that she hopes I feel better. Miroku texted me that he told everyone I got sick.

So, InuYasha, as planned, went to my house at ten, and found Miroku in my bed, and bad things happened. He didn't describe, but I can get a feel for it.

"Good morning Kagome. I made you breakfast."

Blueberry pancakes with a side of strawberry butter. My favorite, as well as Mr. Mushin's.

"Kagome, live here forever would you?" He asked as he downed his pancakes.

Mrs. Mushin and I both laughed. He finished his book yesterday, and we had a chat about it until I left for school in my dark blue jeans and orange shirt. (**A/N wa-hoo-wa!**)

"See you later. It was nice having you around." Mrs. Mushin said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Indeed. Come on over, and by that time, I should've finished the other books, and we can chat about them." Mr. Mushin gave me a hug as well, and I was off.

When I pulled into my parking space, the front doors swung open, and I was met eye to eye with a very unhappy InuYasha. He ran over to me, and when he got there, a second later, I felt the breeze.

"Where were you last night and why was Miroku in your bed?" He asked, trying his best to keep calm.

"We switched places."

He got even redder in the face. "Do not ever, and I mean ever, do that again. I told you to be at Sango's last night, and you weren't."

"Okay, _dad_, I didn't know it meant so much to you."

I spit the word 'dad' out and it felt like acid on my tongue.

He flinched at the use of the word. "Whatever. You weren't there, and that tells me that you're hiding something. What is it?" He leaned in closer to me. To a bystander it looked like he was about to kiss me, but he was looking right past me into my backseat. I couldn't help but smirk a little. You see, all the stuff I locked in my car was in the trunk.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Looking for something, InuYasha?" My smirk deepened.

He glared right at me, and I started to shrink away from him, and it was his turn to smirk, but it looked evil and like something that would show up on Naraku's face. "Why are you afraid Kagome? Don't you trust me?" He lifted his arms up and pressed them against my car on either side of my hips. Our chests were almost touching.

I narrowed my eyes. This kid was messing with my head. "No, quite frankly I don't trust you."

He faltered slightly and I took that moment of weakness to break away from him and did a backflip over my car so he was on one side and I was on the other.

"Kagome! Get back here so I can kill you sweetly!"

I gave him a look. "What? No, absolutely not!" I turned around and ran over to Ayame, Koga's secret admirer. "Ayame, prepare for boarding!" She turned around and bent down a little. I jumped on her back and right as I landed on her back I felt InuYasha's clawed hands grab at my sides, but they slipped. "GO!"

And we were off just like that. She ran as fast as she could, but when he has a purpose, InuYasha can run faster than the school's track star, so I wasn't surprised to look over and see him keeping up with ease.

"Prepara! Koga, tienes preparar para ella!" Ayame shouted in Spanish 'Prepare! Koga, you have to prepare for Kagome!' She was going to throw me off of her back mid-air and toss me to Koga. Don't worry; we've done this many times before.

I was ready for it, unfortunately, so was InuYasha. Right as I reached my hand out to Koga and he reached back, a look of panic crossed his face right before arms circled around my hips and I was carried away. I smelled that InuYasha was the one who carried me off.

"You know I'm in Spanish, right?" He yelled at me. "You can't get around me Kagome."

He hit the ground running and I had to close my eyes because of the speed of the wind passing by us. I could feel every footstep he took, every time he would breath, when he looked back to see how far away Koga was, and when he jumped.

"You just wait until the wolf isn't following us. You are in so much trouble Kagome Higurashi."

I was able to squint to see that he was running toward the bridge just between the half-way points of our houses. A plan started to form in my head.

Right when he tensed his muscles to jump and he wasn't fully concentrated on me, I punched his side and I slid away from his grasp in the air. Under the bridge was coldish water. I splashed into it, and swam downstream. I swam this river so much; I knew it by broken heart. I was headed towards Sango's house. I paused to look behind me, and that was not the thing I should've done. He was right behind me. Like two inches behind me and when I turned around our faces almost collided.

He glared at me and pointed up. I knew that swimming was my last hope of escape, and I messed it up by stopping. I slowly floated upwards. We both broke the surface of the water at the same time. He glared right into my eyes, but there was something else there.

He sighed, and swam over to me quickly and pulled me into a warm embrace against the cold water that cradled us.

"Don't ever do that again Kagome. Do you know how scared I was when I didn't have you in my arms?" He hugged me tighter. "I truly thought you were going to fall to your death and I wouldn't be able to save you."

I kicked away from him. "I meant what I said in the parking lot. I don't trust you." I swam to the edge of the river bank. It was taller than I was used to, but I got hold of a branch, and pulled myself up. The branch broke, but I caught myself before I felt arms encircle my waist again.

"You see, I'll always catch you."

I growled. "I caught myself and have been for the past five years, now if you would do me the kindness of releasing me please."

His grip got tighter. "No. I'm not afraid of you." He got out of the river, pulling me with him. "Now then, since we're closer to my house, let's go."

"What? No, we have school. You'll get in trouble."

"I'd rather know that you're safe then get yelled at by my parents." He carried me bridal style, and his touch was gentle, and made me fall asleep.


	5. Done been found out

When I woke up, InuYasha was looking down at me while lying down. We were on the couch in his living room. He was laying behind me, with his arms around me and a blanket over both of us.

"Fight too much there, mi belleza (my beauty)?"

"No speaky Spanish, so you no speaky Spanish either." I croaked out. I felt groggy and worse than I have in months. I wasn't going to throw up or anything, but I didn't feel good.

He laughed softly. "You're in a better mood. You hungry?"

I looked at him quizzically. "_I'm_ in a better mood? You're the one who isn't trying to kill me anymore."

He smiled softly. "I wasn't trying to kill you to start with."

This is strange. He was so mad before I fell asleep. Either he got high, or he looked at my sleeves and is now tricking me into admitting it.

"No, thank you though."

"You sure?" In response, my stomach growled loudly. I looked over at the clock and it was almost one-thirty. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Come on, let's go."

"How long have I been out?" I asked him as he lifted me to the kitchen. The Takahashi's house is really big. He set me on top of the island.

"A few hours. You shouldn't be wet anymore. I dried you off."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Sure." He smiled at me and turned around to make green tea with jasmine, but it was the amazing jasmine from his yard. He only makes me my favorite tea when he wants something, or he's about to expose me. Running wasn't an option right now, because if I did, then he'd know something peculiar was happening. "You're being smart by not running right now, just so you know. I know about it, and we're going to talk, even if I have to tie you to a chair."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, you can stop being overly nice."

He turned slightly to look me in the eye. "I'm not being overly nice because I saw the cuts. Kagome, I know that I've been an ass for the past few years, and I'm sorry. I just sat back and let all of this happen, and I let you go through everything alone. And for that, I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm stable InuYasha."

He laughed a little and walked over to me. He put his hands on the counter on either side of my butt. (**A/N: She's sitting down, yall**)

"Kagome, I know that. Mostly. Right now, I'm just making sure." His face got serious. "Kagome, I only saw the ones on your arms. Are there more? Don't bother lying to me, because I will find out."

I reached down as best I could with his proximity, and rolled my jeans up to my knees. He looked down and tried to hide his shock. "InuYasha, you can breathe."

He looked up at me again. "Any more?"

"Yeah, but my jeans don't go up that far."

He nodded. "You want to get into some cooler clothes? The bag you left here is still in my room, right where you left it." He smiled at me.

You see, a year or so before Kikyo got here; InuYasha snuck into my room while I was at Sango's house, got enough clothes for a week, put them in a bag, and brought them to his house because I was over there so much. The next day, he kidnapped me and brought me to his house and wouldn't let me leave until midnight. When he said I could sleep in his room, he threw me over his shoulder, and brought me up there where I could see the bag placed in the dead center of his bed.

"You haven't moved it off your bed in six years?"

"No, silly. It's still up there. Just in case. I don't even remember what's in it."

"It's probably all dirty and won't fit me anymore. I mean, I've got fat." I patted my stomach for emphasis.

He started poking me in the stomach. "Oh please, if anything they'll be too big."

I jumped off the counter and ran to the stairs. "Oh please! I've been overweight my whole life!"

He jogged to me. "Being ten pounds overweight is not a reason to be so insecure!"

I looked fake-shocked. "I have been thirteen pounds overweight my whole life and it's been a struggle for me!" I turned and made noises that sounded like I was crying, but then turned to laughing.

He grabbed me around the waist, and dipped me from the second stair I was on. "I'm stronger than Koga ever thought about being."

"And faster when you want to be that is."

We both laughed a little. But then it turned serious. He leaned in, and brought me up to him. When we were less than a foot away from each other, I opened my mouth. "I should get changed. It's hot in your house."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "That's because I'm in here."

"Oh please, your thermostat is set at 15(Celsius), but when I walk in, it hits the boiling point."

I broke free, and ran upstairs. When I got to his room, I realized I hadn't been in there for six years. His bed was still dark red, as were the pillows, and the light red carpet added contrast. Around his walls were pictures of the four of us: me, him, Miroku, and Sango. There were some of just him and Miroku, and him and Sango, but only three of me and him. One was when we were little and he was holding me while standing on the slide.

Another was when we started middle school and we both had pencil shavings in each other's hair, and there was balled up paper all over the floor and a broken pen behind my ear.

The third was our first day of high school. It was me on his back, both our book bags in my hand, and someone in the background had been cut out. It was Kikyo. InuYasha and I grew more apart when he and Kikyo started dating.

I looked next to his dark wood desk, and sure enough, there was a neon green bag there with my name on it. I looked inside, and noticed that the clothes were recently washed. I took out some short-shorts, and a tank top. I looked over in the mirror, and saw someone that looked like she'd been through a knife factory.

I made my way downstairs. InuYasha was in the living room with a deep red cup filled with tea. He turned his head and his eyes widened as he scanned my skin. His mouth started to fall open, but he caught it. He stood up and walked over to me, cup in hand.

He gave me a soft smile. "I remember those shorts. You wore those to cheerleading camp that summer you wanted to be a cheerleader, in archery, and volleyball at the same time. Oh, and track." He smiled and offered me the cup.

I took it and took a big sip. I could feel my nose wiggle a little. It's a habit I picked up over the years.

He laughed, and I put the cup down. "Hey, shut up, ear-twitch."

"Sure thing, bunny nose." I laughed at the nickname. I was bunny nose, and he was ear-twitch.

I sipped some more of my tea. We both went back to the couch and sat down. I was sitting cross-legged and he sat just normal.

We fell into a comfortable silence. No sound was going on in the room except for our breathing. Until he said something.

"We can either talk about this here and now, and you can spend the night here, or we can go to your house and talk and I'm going to spend the night there. Either way, we talk, and I stay near you. I think, however, you should choose the first option because my mom misses you. A lot."

I smiled brightly. "I miss her too!"

He gave me a look. "Then why didn't you come over?" I gave him a look. "Okay, not the best question, I know. She still misses you."

I smiled even brighter. "Stop that, you look silly." He said in a tone that mocked the day we first met. His phone started playing Grenade by Bruno Mars. I knew without looking at the screen to know it was Kikyo. I sank back into the couch without him seeing, and waited to be ignored.

It was then that he sent her to voicemail, and turned his phone off. "Now then, where were we? Ah yes, so, here?"

I smiled a little. "Sure, why not. I missed those pajamas by the way!"

He started tickling me. "Then you should've come over here and gotten them, shouldn't you?" Don't worry; both of our drinks were on the table.

After that was over, he got serious. "Okay, enough goofing off."

I straightened up a little. "What do you want to know?"

He looked up thinking. "When did it start?"

"When Kikyo-"I froze. I always said 'slept with Naraku' around Sango and Miroku, but I was with InuYasha. "Um, when you and Kikyo split up and you changed, and so did I."

"Did I really change that much?"

"Yeah. You got more and more jumpy. Every time your phone would buzz, you'd jump and look at it with hope in your eyes, and then when it wasn't her, you'd fall and just go on. It was hard to watch."

He looked thoughtful. "Now that I remember it, I did change." He thought some more. "Was there a specific even that triggered it?"

I didn't want to upset him anymore, so of course I lied. "No."

He looked at me skeptically. "Kagome, I can tell when you're lying. What was the event?"

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded his head. "Okay. Even if it has to do with you?" He nodded his head, sure of what he was doing. "Okay. At my parents funeral, when you left for Kikyo, that's sort of what triggered it."

"I left you at a time when you needed me most for someone who hates both of us. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you crazy? I didn't want to lose you, so I kept quiet."

"Yeah, but look what happened instead."

"I'd rather talk to you and have scars, then not talk to you at all, InuYasha."

He looked taken aback. "Kagome." He pulled me to him and held me. "Kagome, I don't know what to say. You risked so much, held back so much for me? Kagome, thank you. I never realized that you are so dedicated to me and our friendship. Thank you." He hugged me for a little while later, and when he let me go, it was to hold me on his lap. "Okay, so, final question: why didn't you go to me, Sango or Miroku?"

"I guess I felt truly alone, that no one cared."

He went 'hmm' in response, and put his chin on the top of my head. "Kagome, I don't want you to ever feel alone again. I really don't want to hear this from you, but I think we both need it. Can you admit it?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I cut myself."

I could hear the sharp intake of breath from him. I'd admitted it many times in the mirror with the cuts visible.

"You're going to be better now. I'm going to make sure of it." He turned my face to look at him. "From now on, Kikyo never existed. It's just you and me. Right here. Alone."

"Until your parents get here. Should I change back into my other clothes?"

He thought for a moment. "Nope. So, do you want to wait a few days before we tell Miroku and Sango, or do it right after they get out of school?"

"How about never."

He looked at me with a look of astonishment. "We're going to tell someone else. Even if it's the wolf."

"No, no, NO! We are _not_ telling Koga anything about this! No!" I started gasping, wondering what Koga would do to InuYasha when he found out that he was a big reason that I did this.

He tightened his grip around my shoulders to soothe me. "Calm down. If it means that much to you, then we won't tell him. I think that Miroku and Sango have a right to know however. Don't you?"

I thought it over for a while. Miroku and Sango are both worried about me. So maybe they do deserve an explanation. I sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's do it tonight."

He nodded and put his head on top of me. "What time?"

"Let's go with later in the evening. Nine maybe."

"Works for me. Why was there bleach on your floor?"

"I was cleaning my knife off."

"Where is all that stuff?"

"You were close this morning. It's all in the trunk. Can we go get it? And can I call my aunt to let her know I won't be at home tonight?"

He smiled from on top of my head. "Yeah. Let's go get your car at six, and you can call your aunt right now."

"Thanks." I remembered I left my phone in my car. "Shit. I left my phone in my car."

"You know I have one too, right? How else do you think I text you?"

"Haha, funny."

"I know, right." He reached into his pocket, and brought his phone out and held it to me. I took it and dialed my aunt's number.

"Oh, hello InuYasha. How are you?"

"Aunty Shiori? It's Kagome."

"Oh, hello Kagome. Where's your cell?"

"It's a long story. I won't be at home tonight; I'll be at a friend's house."

"Is it InuYasha's house? I know that you and InuYasha have slept over at each other's house before, so it'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, I'll see you later too. Love you bye."

"Love you too. Goodbye baby doll."

And we hung up the phone. I turned to InuYasha and gave him his phone back. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

He put his phone back in his pocket. "So, what now?"

"I don't know. We could go to the park. You want to go?"

"How would we get there? I ain't walkin'."

"You know that I have more than one car, right? Come on." He picked me up and carried me to one of his cars. He has an obsession with carrying me, doesn't he?

"Do you like lifting heavy weights? Because you've carried me everywhere."

"Really? Because I barely feel a piece of paper when I hold you."

I elbowed him in the side. "Oh, shut up."

He chuckled a little. When we got into his garage, there were three cars missing. One was his, his father's, and his mother's. His brother, Sesshomaru, was out on his own. I mean, he is 21, so yeah. He lives in a condo a few blocks down. He chose a sapphire blue car, his second and back-up car.

"We're taking Lilia?" I asked while trying to keep my composure. He hated it when I called his car Lilia, something about the sound of a flower or whatever.

"You think you're funny, don't you." He asked while raising  
an eyebrow at me.

"No, I know I'm funny, duh." I widened my eyes to make them look like dear-caught-in-headlights look.

"Yeah whatever. You won't think that for long. After I beat you on the Trail."

"Oh please, you can't beat Miroku on the Trail, none the less me."

The Trail is an abandoned trail in the woods with rotted wooden obstacles in the path that you had to jump over and you had to balance on a beam and it is fun.

"Yeah, but I will this time. The last time you and me went was a few years ago. I've been practicing for this for a while."

"Sure, if that's what you need to tell yourself to fall asleep at night."

"Okay, so maybe I haven't practiced on that trail, but hey, Jack, you haven't either."

"Alright, Uncle Si, cool it. Go get your tea or something."

"Whatever makes you happy happy happy."

"You need to stop watching Duck Dynasty. You're being affected too much."

"Indeed I have. It's an obsession."

We arrived at the park where the Trail was. We both got out, and there was a mother and her child there glaring at me. I didn't know why until I looked down and realized what I was still wearing: the shorts and the tank top, so the cuts were still visible.

"Let's hurry this up, shall we?"

InuYasha looked over where the mother was still glaring at me. He looked down at me. "Ignore them, they're dumb." He looked back up and glared ten times worse than she gave me. She stiffened up, and took her child by the hand and then InuYasha and I were alone.

We walked over to where the Trail started. "How about I let you get a head start because you're a human and I'll probably just jump over the trees." He asked.

"Sure, that just means that I'll have more time between when I cross and you cross."

"Alright, human. I'll give you ten seconds. Ready, Go!"

I ran. Through the dead brush that coated the ground like fog. The first wooden beam was approaching. Yeah, the wood was rotted, and it was really stupid, but hey, why not.

I jumped onto the beam and balance-ran to the other side. I got off safely. I kept running and saw the next one coming up fast. There were wooden platforms big enough for two feet on it, and they were in a lopsided row. I jumped from one to the other, and kept going through the trail.

By now, InuYasha would be hot on my trail. I increased my constant speed, and got ready for the next one.

The second one was another beam, but for this one, there were two stairs because the beam was about ten feet above the ground. I thought about taking this one slowly, but then I thought about InuYasha standing right behind me waiting in a line, so I took this faster than the other two.

Allow me to tell you why that was the worst idea I've ever made in my life.

When I was jumping up the stairs, one of the ones I jumped on, a chunk of the wood fell off. That should've signaled something in my brain, but winning was too much in my mind.

I was half-way through the beam, when it started to buckle underneath me. Then, the middle snapped in half from the years of four different people jumping up and down on the beam at the same time.

So when the beam snapped under me and I started to fall, I reached out to try and grab something. However, the thing I tried to grab was the edge of the snapped wood, and it stabbed my hand, and I couldn't get a hold on it, so I prepared for the impact I now faced.

But I never hit the ground.

I felt an impact, but not the one I'd expected. It was InuYasha who caught me four feet from the ground. We landed in 'his' tree. He always sits in that tree. He carved the names of his friends in there: me, him, Miroku and Sango. Kikyo's name got carved into a tree that InuYasha cut down rather violently.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, looking over me to see if I was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My hand still hurt though. It was bleeding.

"No you're not. Your hand is bleeding like crazy and the smell is soon going to get all over the city, where Koga is currently looking for you, and if he gets whiff of your blood, it's both of our heads, not just mine. Let's get you out of here."

He carried me off back through the forest to his car. He put me in, gently, but hurriedly. He got into the driver's seat, and sped off towards his home.

When we got there, I got out on my own, before he could get to me, and we ran inside. He gave me a devious look, and grabbed the hand that wasn't bleeding, and dragged me downstairs.

We got to the bottom, and he wouldn't turn on the lights.

"InuYasha, turn the lights on." I told him.

"Shh, Koga might hear us down here."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see. Or maybe he could. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Me! Rolling my eyes at you because you're so silly." I sensed an arm right by my face, along with a face right by my face.

"Okay." He whispered right by my mouth. He flicked on the light right above our heads. "That better?" He whispered and looked down into my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered back to him. I could smell him; he smelled like he normally did, which I can only describe as warm and welcoming, and sweaty. "How did you know that I would be in danger?"

We were both still whispering. "I followed you to make sure nothing happened to you, and it did. Does your hand still hurt?" He reached down and grasped my hand, the one that was hurt. He dabbed a tissue or some sort of cloth on it, and it felt good. "Feel better?" His voice got lower.

"Yes." My voice got lower too. The bleeding stopped, and he began to massage my hand.

"Any better?" He whispered. "I hope so."

"Yes."

"Do I have you tongue-tied, my dear Kagome?"

Keep in mind that we're still whispering. "You wish." Yes, he did have me tongue-tied. His proximity was so intense. However, I would never admit that to him.

He gave a small 'hmm'. "Too bad, I thought I did." He leaned in closer. If I moved an inch, or he got any closer, our faces would touch, meaning our lips. Why do I feel like this?

"Too bad for you." I could barely speak for fear that our lips would touch, but maybe it wasn't fear. Maybe it was desire.

"It is, isn't it?" He leaned in closer, if at all possible.

"InuYasha? Are you home?" Came a voice from above us. "InuYasha, Lilia is warm, but Tetsuiga isn't here. Where are you?" His mother was home.

I could sense some frustration from InuYasha. Was he planning to kiss me?

He backed away from my face. "Down here with Kagome."

"Kagome is here! Bring her up here right now! Don't hog her. Wait. What are you two doing all alone down there?"

"We're just talking Mrs. T!"

"Oh, hi Kagome! How are you?"

I giggled a little. "I'm fine, how're you?"

"Just fine. How about you come on up here and we'll talk."

"Okay, see you in a minute." I looked at InuYasha with a look of panic. I didn't even take in what he was wearing. He pulled off his hoddie and handed it to me. I loved wearing his hoddies. Not his jackets or tees or anything else, the hoodie. This one specifically. This one was black with blood red claw mark all over the back, and the front just had his name in bloody cursive on a black background.

"Put that on. It won't hide the ones on your legs, but I can put those off as scrapes you got when you injured your hand. Hurry."

I pulled the hoodie over my head and it was so big on me, it went a little below my shorts and the sleeves came inches past my fingertips. "Why are you so manly with all your muscular-ness and your man arms, so big that I can't fit into your sleeves, none the less the torso part!"

He looked at me strange. "Nothing you just said made any sense what so ever."

"Next time, buy a small hoodie."

"You want me to buy a hoodie that I'll rip when I try to put it on, just so when this odd situation, that will never happen again, happens, you can have a hoodie that fits you?"

"Heck yeah it does."

He huffed, and rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

When we got up there, his mom was waiting for us. "Hi Kago-I hope she's wearing pants under that InuYasha."

The hoodie went under my shorts. "I am, Mrs. T, trust me. Here." I lifted the hoddie up.

"Good. Now then, how did you get all the cuts?"

"We went into the woods on the Trail, and I fell off the wood. It really wasn't a good idea to begin with, seeing as the wood was all rotted and what not." I shrugged at the end.

"That's horrible. Now, how did she really get those InuYasha?" She looked to me with kind and gentle eyes. "I know when you're not telling me the truth, as does his father. We know you, Kagome."

"You want me to tell, or you?" He looked down at me with questioning eyes. "Not meaning to pressure you, but your time is ticking away."

"You do it. I don't want to." I sighed, and he wrapped his arms around me from the side, my hip on his upper thigh, and his hip right above mine.

"Kagome used to cut herself until earlier today that is."

His mom's face just flew open. She looked to me with worry and shock in her eyes, and then over to InuYasha, and the eyes got madder. "And you just bothered to try and find this out recently, InuYasha?" She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked to me, but the worry was back, and no trace of anger. "How long did you cut?"

"A few months." His grip on me tightened.

"You never told me when you started cutting yourself." He had a hard time saying that. "How long?"

"Umm…"

Mrs. Takahashi went to me and cupped my face. "It's okay dear, he won't rape you. I promise." She gave an encouraging smile.

I returned it as best I could. "About six months." He froze. She did too, but she recovered from it better than he did.

"Six?" I nodded my head. "Six months, you've been slicing your skin to pieces, six months you've been hiding from me?" I didn't move an inch. "Six months I've been nothing but rude and just out of your life, and you kept quiet so you wouldn't lose me?" I still didn't move. "Six. Months. You've kept this from everyone for six months?" Still not moving. He sighed. "Six months you've been reaching out for help from me, and six months I've been ignoring it. I've ignored you for six months."

He turned me around to where I faced him, and he bent down to become eye level with me. "You've kept quiet and have been killing yourself for six months." I closed my eyes, dejected and defeated, and nodded my head slowly.

I thought that he'd let me go and tell me to never come near him again, because he doesn't like drama. But he didn't. He gripped me tighter and hugged me. I would've hugged back, but his arms were around both arms.

"InuYasha?"

"I'm so so sorry, Kagome. I let this happen to you. I could've stopped it, but I didn't. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me, my dear Kagome?"

I smiled into his shoulder. "There's nothing to forgive, InuYasha." When did I become his 'dear Kagome'? (**A/N: Anyone who gets that Vampire Knight reference, I love you!**)

He crushed me closer to him. "Thank you." We stayed like that until his father came through the door. It was only a minute later yall.

"Whoa now, what's going on in here? InuYasha, I thinks it's time we had that talk again." His father's voice sounded behind me and I smiled. "Hello Kagome. It's nice to see a face I don't hate around here. The face of a visitor that is. Would you get your grab hands off of her InuYasha? The poor girl can't breathe!"

He reached down and grabbed my hips, and up to grab around my shoulders. He dipped me and buried his face in my neck. "Better? Her mouth is free of mine because we were obviously making out dad."

"Haha, InuYasha, stop! That tickles." I squirmed around in his hold. "Let go!" I was laughing uncontrollably by this point. He started pressing his lips to my neck and blowing air, so it made that sound that's weird. "Ahahahaha! Let me go!"

"Nope." His voice was muffled. "This is funny."

"So is your face, now let go of me." He froze, and then looked up at me.

"My face is funny?"

"Yeah, funny-looking that is." Came his father's voice. Mr. Takahashi always brightens my day.

"Gee thanks dad. Nice to know my own father would betray me like that. And in front of a girl too. I'm ashamed."

"No no, son." Mr. Takahashi patted his son on the back. "If anyone is to be ashamed, it's me. For bringing you into this world. At all." He jumped back from InuYasha because InuYasha attacked him. "I was kidding around InuYasha. You are a fine young man…mostly."

InuYasha gave his father a raised eyebrow. "Mostly?"

"Well, there was that one time you dated a slut, and she tried to rub her slutness off on you, so yes. Mostly."

InuYasha's face got a determined look. He mouthed something to his father, and they had a conversation. I couldn't leave because in the meantime, InuYasha had gotten a hold of me…again. I don't know what they were saying because of the lowness and the speed.

Soon enough though, Mr. Takahashi nodded his head swiftly, and we were back to normal. "So, I assume that someone is going to explain why InuYasha's car isn't here, Kagome is all scratched up, and why is she wearing your hoodie?"

"Umm, I got mad at Kagome and kidnapped her and we ditched, but wait until you hear this reason. The second one is Kagome has been cutting herself for six months, and she didn't want mom to see, so I gave her the sweatshirt. That answer everything?"

"Yes, it does indeed. And don't worry, with Kagome spending the night here, or I assume at least, her smart will rub off onto your…not as smart." Mr. T gave a big smile after that.

"Gee, I hope ever so much that it will." Said InuYasha in a monotone voice.

"I do too. Now then Kagome, I think the bag you left here is still here in InuYasha's room somewhere."

"It is. That's where I got these shorts from."

"A bit short, aren't they? But I remember that you tried out for all those sports that year."

"She did, and they're too short for anyone but me to see."

"Why but you, InuYasha? Why can't Koga see them?" His father asked, knowing what he'd just done.

"Well, Koga will never see her in shorts that short because she's not ever leaving my sight, and we're not leaving this house." Said InuYasha as he threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs to his room, which he promptly locked the door to.

"Unlock the door InuYasha." I told him.

He looked at me, and got an evil look on his face. He started to stalk towards me, and I backed away from him. "Why Kagome? Are you afraid?" He kept on coming closer, and I kept backing away. Until I hit the wall that is. "Nowhere to run now, is there?"

I looked around, and saw a way out. I dashed to his left, and then changed the direction last minute. Unfortunately, he knows me so well that it didn't matter. He grabbed my hips and pushed me back into the wall.

"Now then, again, nowhere to run, is there? Not when I have you in a hold." He smirked and leaned in like in the basement. "No more running. I intend to finish what I started Kagome."

Then his door busted down, and at the other end was Sesshomaru. "Little brother, it seems as though you're about to be arrested for rape." He smirked and came towards us. "Hello Kagome. How are you, aside from my hideous brother smooshing himself on you that is?"

I laughed a little. "I'm just fine. How about you? Aside from the fact that you just killed a door."

"I'm just fine, thank you. Home for the weekend for a business call next week. InuYasha, release."

"I'm sick and tired of everyone butting in. Get out, would you? And fix my door." Said InuYasha, barely turning his head, still having me in a hold.

"Why, so you can, as you put it, 'finish what you started'? Nope, come on. Go get your cars."

"Oh yeah, duh." I felt almost stupid for forgetting them.

"Oh well. That cars will always be there, she won't be."

"She will if she spends the night, duh. Tomorrow might not be Saturday, but your hormones can last one day can't they?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Haha, very funny. While Kagome and I get our cars, I want my door put back in order."

"Whatever, just go."

InuYasha threw me over to his back and he ran. "Been a while since you rode back there. Let me tell you somethin', it's easier with you than Sango."

I flicked him on the back of the head. "That's mean."

"Whatever, you're both underweight." He rolled his eyes, and went faster. I lifted my arms up and he tightened his hold on my legs.(**A/N: this thing is just full of references. This one is from the Perks of Being a Wallflower.**)

We got to the school, and he let me go. "Do you still even remember how to get to my house?"

"Yes, I do. Come one, let's go."

And with that, we were off.


	6. Done been found out AGAIN

We got back to the house at around six, and InuYasha's mom made us all the typical sleepover foods: pizza, pop corn, ice cream, brownies and all sorts of junk food, with a few vegetables in there.

"Well, I didn't know what you two wanted to eat, but here's a little of everything for you."

InuYasha got two plates, and filled up. "I'm getting one for you too."

"How are you going to carry three plates?" I eyed him skeptically.

"No, one is for you, the other is for me." He loaded one up with four slices of pizza, and two hand-fulls of pop corn, and two brownies and, wait for it, a single carrot.

On mine, he put one slice of pizza, half of a handful of pop corn, and a lot of the vegetables. He knows me better than I think I know myself sometimes.

He got a water bottle and a can of Dr. Peper, and gestured for me to follow him. I took the drinks and did as he said.

"I could've gotten those you know."

"Yeah, but then there would be food everywhere because you would've dropped something."

He turned slightly, and continued to his room, where the door had been replaced by a dark wood door. "Yes! Got the door I wanted." InuYasha kicked into the air, and entered his room with me right behind him.

He moved aside to let me through, then shut the door with his foot. "I can't exactly lock it with my foot, so hang on a minute." He sat the plates on the floor, and locked the door, then turned to look at me evily…again. "Now it's just you and me." He rubbed his hands together maniacally.

"Not really, little brother." Came Sesshomaru's voice from the closet.

InuYasha sighed. "Why don't you hurry up and come out of the closet already, would you Sesshy?"

The closet door busted open. "This Sesshomaru is more likely to get into bed with a girl than you ever thought about being."

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's not talk about this in front of a girl, or ever again." I piped up.

"Whatever. Have fun you two, but not too much fun InuYasha. Remember, it's rape if she says no, which she will." And with that, he was gone.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and sat down and I followed suit. He gobbled and inhaled his food, while I took small bites. I wasn't in the mood to eat.

He noticed this and began talking. "So, what's wrong? Don't lie to me Kagome, you see where that's gotten you so far. Is it something Sesshomaru said? I'll castrate him."

My eyes widened. "No! I'm fine, just not hungry."

"You're never hungry." He glanced over to the clock. "Hey, it's seven, should we go ahead and call them over here?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Let's do it." He got his phone out and texted Sango and Miroku. They replied instantly. They would both be here at nine. We had two hours to kill.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" InuYasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Let's not." I spat out. "How about Monopoly?"

"Oh, better, let's do that." He rummaged through his closet and pulled out three boards. One was Scooby-Doo, one was Teen Titans, and the other was Vampire Knight (**They do not really have those…I don't think…anyways.**).

"Vampire Knight. You should've known that was coming."

He laughed. "I guess you're right."

He took the Zero figure and I took Yuki, two of the three main characters. There's Yuki, Headmaster Cross' adopted daughter, Zero is a human-turned-vampire under Headmaster Cross', and Kaname is the pureblood vampire, or the 'king' if you will of vampires. Cross Academy is a school for humans and vampires, and there's a love triangle with Zero loves Yuki, Kaname loves Yuki, and Yuki loves both of them.

Anyway, we played the long version that took three hours, so Sango and Miroku had to wait for a while. Or they were supposed to when Sango kicked our board.

"You two have time to finish this later. It's ten and I want to sleep, thank you." Miroku yawned, agreeing with her.

"Okay, fine." I huffed out. "I have been cutting myself for six months, now can we please get back to this game?"

Sango and Miroku's mouths dropped open. They looked at each other, then back at us.

"Nice way to just come on out and say stuff Kagome." Congradulated InuYasha.

"Hey, I want to get this game back on yo."

"You've been cutting yourself for six months?" Asked a dumfounded Sango. I sighed and stood, removing the blanket from my legs, and the hoodie from over my head. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Kagome." Her eyes shone with tears. I rushed over to her and hugged her. "Kagome why didn't you tell us?

"Because I didn't want to." Miroku hugged both of us from the side, and InuYasha from the other. Miroku, trying to lighten the mood, let his hand slip on both of our backs. His hand didn't reach my butt because InuYasha's hand was closer, but I can't say the same for Sango.

"Sango, drive him home, he's uncouncious." I pleaded with her. "I'll give you a dollar."

"Fine, but only because there's money involved." She dragged him out by his shirt coller, and threw, and I mean threw, him in her car. We waved bye, and it was ten fourty-five.

"Ah, damn. It was supposed to be ten when they left so I'd have some time alone again."

"We've been alone for a while now." I made the observation, then made my way to the upstairs guest room.

"Ah ah ah, you're sleeping in my room where I can keep a close eye on you." He latched onto my hand, and lead me to his room. When we got there, I grabbed his sweatshirt because I was freezing!

"It's cold in here."

"What happened to your false hottness bringing the teprature up in this house?"

"Like you said, false." I shrugged my shoulders. Then, for the third time today, my back was against a wall. "Why am I against a wall again InuYasha?"

He had my hips in a firm hold, and leaned in to my face again. "I told you, Kagome, that I intend to finish what I started on the stairs at two-thirty this afternoon." He whispered, his face mere millimeters from mine, both our eyelids almost closed. He was hesitating a little, so I moved up a little, and that gave him all he needed.

He leaned in all the way, and he kissed me. I brought my hands up to his shoulders, and he wrapped one arm around my back.

When he pulled back, it was to bring his lips to my forehead. When he officially pulled back, his eyes were half closed and bright. "Did you finish what you started?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me one more time. "Now I did. And you're tired now, so let's go to sleep, shall we? We have tomorrow to talk, but for tonight, stay with me."

"I won't leave you ever. I promise."

He and I went over to his bed hand in hand, and got under the covers. His arms wrapped around my waist and I nuzzled my head on his chest. We fell asleep, and stayed like that until he smashed his alarm clock the next morning and we slept til eleven.


End file.
